It Happened for a Reason
by Lady Demiya
Summary: She is a young she-dwarf from a far away land. He is the nephew to a king in exile. When Thorin shows up at Bag End claiming this mysterious girl as his ward, not only does she have answers to give to the company. But Thorin does too. As the journey maps out, friendships will be formed, and a romance will blossom unlike any known to the dwarves. Kili/OC.
1. Prologue

**It all Happens for a Reason**

_By Lady-Demiya_

* * *

Hokay! So please, **PLEASE** read this to avoid confusion:

I am basing my OC's background off of the Dragon Age dwarf society. Why? Well the female dwarves don't have beards there… so that's that explanation solved. And I didn't want to make up a while new fantasy world/background.

**NOW** – this is in no way a crossover. And in no way do you have to know anything about that game.

**Purely The Hobbit focused.** OC's background will be told, but it won't be a crossover! Just background details. Quite interesting.

Other than that, it's going to be a pretty fun ride of a story. Kili/OC – OC-friendship-Thorin.

* * *

**Prologue**

She sat up in the large bed, smoothing the quilt over her legs. Her hair was in a messy braid, tossed carelessly over one shoulder. She had more important things on her mind. She smiled, lovingly – if not a tad excited – as her mother-in-law walked slowly over to the bed, careful not to disturb the tiny bundle in her arms.

She could not contain her excitement any longer. She held out her arms, and her heart melted with love as the tiny infant was lowered into her grasp. She sighed contently, smiling as she ran a finger down her son's nose.

"A boy," she whispered to no one in particular.

"Yes, my child," her mother-in-law replied, taking a seat by the bed. "A blessing for my House."

And I curse for mine, she thought in trepidation. But those were thoughts for another time; another place. "If only his father was here for his birth," she continued, gently cooing at her son.

"Much must be done now that Thorin has won Erebor. The battle may be long over, but not everything is safe just yet." An uneasy pause came as the words sunk in.

"Dis."

The older woman turned in her seat. "Eliah?"

"I think it's time."

Dis stood from her chair. "I shall go and make the announcement."

Once left alone, Eliah turned her attention back to her son. "Now, my little prince," she began softly. "I think you are old enough to hear your first bedtime story." She rearranged herself into a more comfortable position. "And quite a tale it is - One that began in a time where the thought of you did not exist in either my or your father's mind."

Eliah gently rocked her son, stroking her forehead. "It is a tale of betrayal, and deceit. Pain…" She looked at the wall across from her, her eyes focusing out into the distant. "But when chance came, I met a wonderful dwarf – your great uncle, Thorin." She smiled at the name. "And when I travelled to a place called the Shire with him, I met your father there. And it was at that moment when I began to believe that everything did happen for a reason…"

**TBC**

* * *

This is only the prologue. I like prologues :) And I bet you all can guess who the father is ;) Oh yes, this story is going to be full of romance, and action, and all round company fun.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

* * *

Fact – Eliah hated riding. It was just something she could not become an expert on. Back home, her people never rode these… ponies. Ponies? What kind of name is that? She sighed loudly, and then groaned, slowly moving her gaze over to the bulky dwarf riding next to her. Thorin Oakenshield. He returned her gaze steadily, challenging. If she were anyone else, that look would have sent her bolting, but no. No! She would no falter under that gaze. She was… or rather had been a princess. That and she had spent plenty of time around Thorin to no longer be afraid of him.

"Need I say it again?" she stressed to Thorin.

"You have made it very clear that your dislike for riding is great."

"The timing you gave me in order to learn how to ride was quite short," she declared, straightening her back. "Everything… every decision that you have made on my behalf has been short as of late."

"You chose to appear in rather short time," he replied. He smiled at her. "If it were not for Gandalf bringing you to me, you would most likely be a beggar on the streets. Be grateful."

"I am grateful," she replied meaningfully, "for making me your ward, after hearing what was probably the most bizarre tale, I will forever be in your debt."

Thorin made no reply to that, and continued to watch the horizon ahead. "It is getting late. We should reach the Shire by early evening."

Eliah frowned inwardly. "I'm going to ask again. Are you sure you want me to be a part of this quest? After all, I am but a woman. My main duty is to marry and bear sons. I cannot do that whilst on a quest."

Thorin looked at her and smiled once more. "Your life has been straightforward. And if you had not been trained in warfare, I would never have allowed you to come on this journey. I would have sent you to live with my sister until I returned."

"I am hardly skilled in warfare," Eliah mumbled, but Thorin heard her.

"You shot those bandits who tried to ambush me and my fellow comrades," he replied gravely. "You maimed three of them and killed the other two. Your actions not only saved my life, but those of my kin. You earned my respect that day."

Eliah blushed. Respect was such a strong word. Especially coming from him. She had earned plenty of other names during her time back home: flirtatious, ambitious, charitable and clever. But never respect. She wondered if that painted her as the typical type of princess one would expect to come across. Well… given her current family situation, one cannot blame her for acting ambitious, though it had been out of devotion to her father and brothers. Still… she was of the Aeducan House. Need she say more? It seemed so in Thorin's case.

"I am hardly good with a sword," she said, remembering their conversation. "Kardol desired me to be trained as an archer, for he wanted me as far away from the battles as possible."

Thorin chose a pregnant pause. "Never the less, I will have Dwalin and Fili train you up."

Dwalin. Eliah had met him. Scariest dwarf she had ever met and she had met plenty in her time. Yet he was a close friend to Thorin, and had earned the king's respect. Ah! That word again!

"Will I like your nephews?" Eliah asked. She had heard many good things about Thorin's two nephews, Fili and Kili. The younger of the two being only two years her senior.

"Aye," Thorin replied, "they are good lads. Curious and sometimes a bit careless. But their hearts are in the right place."

"Sounds like they need a bit more Thorin discipline," she said cheekily. All she received from her better was an arched brow.

"You know I have been part of their upbringing since their births. They know discipline as much as you."

Eliah opened her mouth to reply, but snapped it shut, tilting her head in confusion. Was that an insult or a compliment? She could never tell with Thorin sometimes.

"Well, considering I am around their age, one can assume I will act like they do."

Thorin smiled into the distance. "I am sure your table manners preside over theirs."

Eliah let out a loud 'ha!' "My table manners preside over yours and Dwalin's combined. For I am a lady," she said airily. "And ladies know their place in this world. We have to appear feminine, beautiful, full of grace. We are the ones the people turn to when the men are at war." She paused. "Again, are you sure I should be accompanying you?"

Thorin grunted something in Khuzdul. A language she was yet to learn. "It is too late to change my mind."

"What if I die?"

"What if you had remained in that place called the 'Deep Roads?'"

Eliah gulped. The Deep Roads - Feared by many of her kin nowadays. It was once a glorious underground highway of her people, now overrun by beings similar to orcs. "I would have managed. Many find ways to survive to the dark."

Thorin looked over at her. "Do you honestly believe that?"

No. She did not. Her heart made a painful twang. If it hadn't been for Kardol – A leader of a militia called 'The Legion of the Dead' – she would no doubt be dead by now. It was he who taught her every battle skill she now possessed. It was he who saved her from her brutal sentence she had been given by someone she now wished she could forget.

"Some things are best left unsaid," Eliah finally managed to say. "And I think you know the answer to your own question already."

"It was not your fault," Thorin said sternly. "What happened to you and your family was unjust. Unspeakable-"

"But it did happen," she interjected. "It. Did. Happen." She took a deep breath. "And now I am here. With you and that's all that matters at this point."

Thorin watched the young girl next to her. He had heard her story many times to believe what she claimed was true. The wizard Gandalf even backed some of her story. He also knew a liar when he saw one, and this lass was not deceitful. She had suffered and felt loss, just as he. Perhaps that is why he felt pity for her. Why he decided to make himself her guardian. She had no one when Gandalf brought her to him. She had a purpose, he believed. Just as his was to reclaim Erebor. The only difference was that Eliah was yet to find hers.

**…**

"Oh for goodness sake, Thorin! We are lost!" Eliah whined, stretching her back. "Look." She pointed over towards a small person walking along the road ahead of them. "Let's ask him for directions."

"No," Thorin replied, giving her one stern look to keep her silent.

Eliah groaned loudly on purpose. They had been wandering around the Shire for the better part of two hours, looking for the front door of Bag End. Gandalf had left a marking on the door for them. But do you think that would have helped their current situation? Eliah thought not.

"We can't just wander around aimlessly," she pointed out. "Sooner or later we will have to ask for directions."

"Perhaps there is a reason for you not to accompany me on this journey," Thorin mumbled.

"Pray tell why is that?" she chirped.

"The journey would be a lot soothing to my ears without you."

Eliah burst into a fit of giggles, causing her horse to sway a little off the road. "Oh dear…" gently yanking at the reins.

"I think this is it," Thorin said suddenly, hope in his voice.

Eliah looked up at the hill before them. It was surrounded by a tiny wooden fence, with a pathway leading up to a round, green door, which happened to have a shiny blue marking on it. Laughter and singing could be heard from within the house.

"Sounds like a party," Eliah said happily. "You never mentioned this journey would be fun."

"The journey has not yet begun," was all Thorin replied as he dismounted.

Eliah frowned as Thorin took her reins to steady her pony. She swung her leg over its neck and very ungracefully hopped off. She opened her mouth to complain, but Thorin raised his hand at her.

"Not a word."

Eliah pouted in reply.

Eliah followed Thorin up the small, stone pathway. Her nerves were getting the best of her. Out of all the dwarves setting out on this journey, only Thorin, Dwalin, and Dwalin's brother Balin knew of her existence. What would the others say? A female? She knew enough about the dwarves from Ered Luin to know that they protected their women fiercely from outsiders. And that they were rarely seen in public. So… so would she be accepted by the others? Would they coddle her?

"Thorin," she said, breathing a little too fast.

The king knocked heavily three times on the door before turning to her. "What is it?"

"I… well… why do you put up with me?" Was that even the right question to ask?

Thorin sighed heavily. "Another time, Eliah."

"But I –"

The door opened and a very tall man dressed in grey appeared, leaning over. Gandalf, Eliah chirped to herself. She liked Gandalf.

"Gandalf," Thorin said, seeming to read her thoughts. He stepped over the threshold, yet Eliah remained where she was, frozen. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. We lost our way, twice…" Eliah watched him talk as he unclipped his cloak. Her mind racing a thousand thoughts a second.

"Ah! So you did convince her to come." Eliah blinked hard, focusing back at the scene before her. Gandalf was leaning out of the door, offering his hand to her. She lightly took it and allowed herself to be led in to stand next to Thorin.

Thorin nodded at her. "My kinsman, this is Eliah Aeducan, daughter of Endrin, son of Ansgar."

Eliah bowed her head in greeting, meekly looking around the room. Dwalin crossed his arms at her, nodding his approval of her presence. She continued. Oh dear… their faces made her cheeks go pink. They all looked so… dumbstruck. Oh they were so going to coddle her. She felt it coming a mile away.

"She is also my ward," Thorin added. Well if their jaws couldn't drop any lower…

"Ward!" a pair of voices said in unison. Eliah turned around, her dark ash brown hair swishing in the process. She met two pairs of eyes, belonging to two young dwarves.

"Yes." Thorin's voice startled her. "Eliah, these are my nephews that I spoke of, Fili and Kili."

"H-hello," she managed to say. Her eyes darting from one to the other. Both bowed to her. She noticed the dark-haired one met her eyes first. She managed a small smile, realising he was the only one to not have a decorative beard.

"Kili," he said quickly. "And this is my older brother, Fili." The fair-haired dwarf gave her a dashing smile.

"Excuse me!" a little voice said, causing everyone to turn to the hobbit standing by the door. "But on whose authority allowed my door to be marked!"

Eliah opened her mouth and titled her head. A bad habit she had picked up. One her father had hated her doing.

"Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce you to the leader of our company – Thorin Oakenshield."

He was so adorable! Eliah thought, unable to stop herself from grinning. She had completely zoned out of what Thorin was saying as he circled the poor hobbit. She stepped back to make way for Thorin, only to bump into something bulky.

"Easy," Fili said, steadying her. She turned around and smiled shyly.

"Sorry," she mouthed to him, moving to stand between him and Kili. She glanced over at Kili and saw him watching her with a spark of curiosity in his eyes.

Hrmmm, she thought, taking in her own observation. Dark features, eyes, hair, and even slightly toned skin. "You look so much like you uncle."

Kili grinned at her, seeming rather pleased with her words. His grin faltered as his face frowned again with curiosity. "Thorin is not… you are not accompanying us on this quest… are you?"

"Indeed she is," Thorin said, staring at both his nephew and ward. "The decision is mine and it is final."

Eliah looked back at Kili and saw nothing but obedience in his eyes.

"Well then," Fili said, drawing her attention back to him. "It is good to have you with us. Even if you are a she-dwarf. I am sure Thorin has his reasons. Reasons which none of us will question."

Eliah merely shrugged. "I tried to tell him. But he is adamant that I accompany you all."

"Can you even defend yourself," Kili asked a little concerned.

Eliah grinned at him. "I am a trained archer."

Kili's eyes lit up. "Is that so?"

Eliah's eyes lit up too. "Oh! You are the nephew who is also an archer? Thorin spoke highly of your skills." Again, he seemed pleased with her words. "I suppose it would not be too much to ask for some lessons? I am good, but not great."

"And you believe I am?" he asked, eyeing her intently.

"From what Thorin says, yes I do." She smiled.

Kili looked away and smiled to himself. "I am sure we will have some time to practice along the way."

"Come on you two," Fili interrupted. "Everyone is heading to the dining room."

The brothers allowed Eliah to go in first, while Fili and Kili shared a smile behind her back. Things just got very interesting.

* * *

**...**

I would love some input into those story. I haven't been writing for a while. So I fear I may be a little rusty. Questions? Ask away :)


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

So much for having some fun and entertainment.

Once Thorin had arrived, the dwarves seemed to quieten down and well… behave. Eliah was left squished in between Balin and Bofur at the table, whilst everyone else settled down. Thorin took the head seat while Gandalf assisted Bilbo in finding some leftover food for the two new arrivals. Eliah studied the faces of the dwarves around the table. They were all looking at her intently. Were they waiting for something? She hated being the centre of attention. Shouldn't Thorin be the one they all looked to? He was their king after all; the reason for them all being here.

"So, you're a dwarf then, lassie?" Bofur asked, puffing away on his pipe. Everyone was watching and listening to them.

Eliah forced a smile and shrugged. "I am indeed."

"You look… strange," another said from across the table.

"Not strange in a bad way, I hope," she answered, arching a brow.

"Of course not!" Bofur said, smiling. "You're a pretty little thing - a tad skinny, but pretty."

"Oh," she said flatly, looking down at her stomach. "All the women look like this back home."

"Truly?" Fili asked, smiling. "No beards, no… fancy hairdos?"

Elia frowned. "Well, no beards, no. But yes, fancy hairdos are popular. But given my current situation I have more important things on my mind other than my hair."

Several dwarves grunted in agreement.

"Where do you hail from?"

"Uhh..." Eliah glanced over to Thorin. He had specifically told her not to retell her tale to any of the company.

"There is land across the sea," Thorin lied, keeping his eyes on his young ward. "A freak accident caused her people's ship to become wreckage along the Harlond coast."

The Harlond coast? Eliah thought. Where on Earth was that?

"So there is another clan of our kin out there?" the dwarf known as Gloin, asked.

"Y-yes," Eliah replied. It was not entirely a lie. "Um, although my kin may be dwarves, we are a bit different to the dwarves of these lands."

"How so?"

"Did any of your kin survive the shipwreck?"

"Your kin sail the seas?"

"Enough!" Thorin spoke loudly, causing an immediate silence. "As curious as a tale Eliah may have to tell, it is not for your ears to hear. At least not yet. We have more important matters to focus on."

Well that caused an awkward silence. Eliah was so embarrassed. She knew she owed them an explanation, but Thorin feared what their reaction might be, especially on how she ended up in the Blue Mountains to begin with. It was no ordinary tale. So she kept her mouth shut.

"How's your sword practice been goin'?" Dwalin asked, folding his arms.

"It's at a standstill. Thorin and I do not work well together when it comes to practicing my talent with a blade."

"Eliah is not one for patience," Thorin added, giving her a knowing look.

"Neither are you," she retorted. The whole company gawked at them. Those who knew Thorin well also knew that speaking back to their king was not considered wise. Thorin and Eliah, however, just stared at each other. Eventually, Thorin turned his gaze to Dwalin and began conversing with him.

"Tough little thing, you are," Bofur murmured into her ear. Eliah blushed.

"Despite my sharp tongue, Thorin actually does respect me. Told me so himself," she perked quietly.

Feeling satisfied with herself, she looked down the table and saw the brothers watching her. Fili gave her a smiling nod, while Kili continued to stare at her, if not a bit obviously. She tried to stop herself from smiling under his gaze, but it failed… miserably. This was getting awkward, she thought to herself, turning back to watching Thorin. The dwarf king did not mention to her that both his nephews would be so… well attractive. But then again, why would he? She allowed herself to steal another look at the two, Kili in particular. They were speaking to one another, but Eliah took in their details a little more.

Fili, without a doubt, was the oldest. It was just so obvious - his fancy mustache, his style choice in braids. Yes, he was definitely the older and more mature of the two. He had an air of princely state around him. Thorin had raised and groomed his eldest nephew well in that field. Other than that, Fili seemed nice enough, from the little contact she had had with him so far. She could just imagine Thorin raising Fili as his heir. But where did that leave Kili? She hummed in her mind, noticing Kili had no braids at all. How strange. Even she had a lovely braid amongst her dark hair. Just one braid, but still - she outdid him there. And his hair wasn't even long like Fili's. Again, how strange. He looked so rogue and inviting. Eliah blinked hard. Inviting?

As if sensing her thoughts, Kili met her eyes and smiled. She returned the smile, but looked away, feeling her cheeks warm under not only the steady gaze of Kili, but a few of the other as well.

Gandalf and Bilbo finally returned to the dining room. Both king and ward were giving a bowl of hot soup each and a mug of ale. Eliah silently wished it was water, or something fruity. She had had enough of ale. It was all that Thorin had ordered at the inns for the two of them. Just once could she have some tea or… or cider!

Whilst the others conversed with Thorin, Eliah was happily enjoying her soup, feeling very content to just sit there and let everyone else do the talking. That and she believed Thorin would have her head if she spoke up. This quest was very dear to him, and Eliah did not wish to say the wrong thing. It was another bad habit she had picked up.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo's small voice reached out into the dining room. Eliah had not even noticed he was still standing behind Thorin. Very out of place, the poor little thing.

Gandalf requested more light for the room, as he pulled out a map, placing it flat in front of Thorin. "Far to the east, over ranges and rivers; beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain," Bilbo read aloud, looking down at the map.

Eliah sighed heavily as others began to talk. She honestly felt she was not cut out for this quest. She could hardly save her own people, or protect herself from her own brother. Why Thorin felt it was necessary to have her along, she doubted he would ever give a proper answer to that. Deep down, Eliah felt that Thorin just did not trust to leave her alone.

"What beast?" Bilbo asked to the company, causing Eliah to snap back to reality.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible," Bofur answered. "The greatest calamity of our Age."

Eliah bit her bottom lip, looking down at her hands in her lap. Dragons. If memory served her well, back home there was a dragon living in the Frostback Mountains, a fair way south of her home. That dragon never came close to the mountain her clan was from. Then again, why would it? Oh that is right, she remembered. Dragons in this part of the world seem to have a great desire for shiny things. How odd.

Someone slamming their fist onto the table caused Eliah to jump. She looked over and saw Fili talking. "… but we're fighters. To the last dwarf!"

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company!" Kili added, seeming very confident in his words. "Gandalf would have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

Eliah turned to Gandalf and tilted her head, frowning with curiosity. How many dragons were there? The old wizard stuttered for words, unable to give a clear answer. This caused everyone to start yelling at each other. Eliah was squished tighter between Bofur and Balin as many of the company stood up to yell their point. Ale and yelling did not sit well within Eliah's head. Of course Thorin had to stand up, shouting something in his kin's tongue. Yes, Thorin, that helped soothe my mind plenty.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others would have read them too?" the king in exile said to all. "Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the Mountain; assessing, wondering – weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people lay unprotected. Do we sit back, while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor!"

Everyone cheered along with Thorin as he gave them confidence. Eliah chose not to join in. Erebor meant nothing to her. Was she that shallow? Only time would tell. Part of her was still bitter about being exiled from her own home. And her exile was not one she could so easily get rid of. Hers was permanent, signed by her own brother. As long as he lived, she would never be able to return home. And that made her heart break.

**…**

"_It did make my heart break, my son," Eliah said, walking over to the cradle to put her sleeping son in. "He who was deceitful in all ways possible – and to his own family; flesh and blood."_

_Eliah sighed heavily, straightening her back. "I love the life I now have. I would never trade it for anything in the world. But back there, back in Orzammar – that was my home. It always will be my home." She tucked the royal blue blankets tighter around the infant. "I will always call it unjustly action that caused my exile. It was unfairness that caused me to wind up appearing frightened half to death in a small cave south of the Blue Mountains._

"_But that is a tale for another time."_

**…**

So Thorin had been given it all, except for Erebor of course. He now had a key in his grasp – one that had been passed down from his grandfather, to his father, and now to him. It was special moment for Thorin, and Eliah smiled happily for him. He had a map and a key to lead him back home. And what a map! It was all in a language Thorin could not understand – ancient Khuzdul, Eliah believed he called it. Oh well, you can't have everything at once, right? That's what her mother used to say to her back home.

So, after concluding that the front gates of Erebor were shut, and unable to be reopened from the outside, this mysterious key happened to open a back door, marked on the map before Thorin.

"There's another way in," Kili said to the others, relief strewn over his face. Eliah smiled in his direction.

"The task I have in mind requires a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage," Gandalf said, looking over at Bilbo. "But if we are careful and clever, then I believe it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar."

Eliah arched a brow.

"Hmph, and I good one too," Bilbo added, looking at the map. "An expert I'd imagine."

"And are you?"

Eliah closed her eyes, beginning to realise why Gandalf had invited them to the Shire. Thorin had known, of course. But he decided not to inform her on the reason for the company meeting in such a strange place. Are they absolutely serious that Bilbo is a burglar? She asked herself, opening her eyes. She looked at him. No! He was way too innocent!

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked, confused.

"You poor thing," Eliah said. Thorin glanced at her. Nope, she was not sorry for saying it.

"He said he was an expert."

"Me?" Bilbo said stunned. "N-n-no, no, no! I am not a burglar! I've never stolen a thing in my life."

Eliah grinned at him. "At least he's truthful."

"I'm afraid I have to agree," Balin said. "He is hardly burglar material."

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk, who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin added, looking at Thorin, who nodded in agreement.

That was when everyone decided to voice their opinion. "Again with the noise," she mumbled.

"Enough!" Gandalf said as the room began to darken. "If I say Bilbo Baggins in a burglar, then a burglar he is!"

Well Eliah could happily say she was now terrified of Gandalf. How on Earth did he do that? Magic. Nope, Eliah did not trust magic. That distrust ran in her family.

"Hobbits are remarkable light on their feet," Gandalf continued a lot calmer. "And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is unknown to him, which gives us an advantage." Gandalf sat back down at look at Thorin. "You asked me to find the fifteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mister Baggins. There is a lot more to him than appearances suggest. You must trust me on this."

Thorin did not look pleased, nor convince by Gandalf's words. But Eliah saw it in his eyes - he was caving under the steady gaze of the wizard. "Very well," he finally said. "We will do it your way." The exiled king turned to Balin. "Give him the contract."

"We're in," Bofur said happily to the company. "We're off!"

"Please, no," Bilbo begged.

"Thorin," Eliah began. Balin cut her off, talking about the contract.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo said as Thorin shoved the contract into Bilbo's hands. The poor thing was being bullied into going with them. Eliah did not like this. Thorin stood up and began talking to Gandalf quietly.

"You can't make him go," Eliah said to Balin. "Look at him." She jabbed her finger towards Bilbo. "He doesn't look like he has the courage to leave his home."

"Incineration?" Bilbo said, turning to the company.

And so began Bofur's words of unhelpfulness, which caused poor Bilbo to faint in front of the entire company. "Oh very helpful Bofur," Gandalf muttered.

Eliah stood up and squeezed her way over to Bilbo, kneeling down at his head. "I think you scared him."

Thorin looked down at her and slowly shook his head. Okay, maybe that wasn't the right choice of words. But come on! The poor thing was frighten to death. "I'll go and get a wet cloth and some water," she said to Gandalf.

Wringing the water out of the cloth over the sink, Eliah turned around to head back to Bilbo, only to come face to face with Kili. She blinked, stepping back.

"Here, Oin is the healer," he said, taking the wet cloth out of her hands and throwing it to the older dwarf. "He will tend to Bilbo."

"Oh," was all she said, staring at Kili.

"You know, Thorin never mention to Fili or I that he had taken on a ward." Kili had crossed his arms, watching her closely to see her reaction.

"It all happened in such a short amount of time," she answered, lowering her eyes to take in the detail of his fur lining around his coat.

"How long ago?"

"Well I…" Oh that's right; Thorin had lied about her situation on her behalf. Thank you! "I was found by Gandalf just less than three months ago. I did not meet Thorin until a week later." Eliah shrugged. "I suppose he took pity on me. I have no family or friends here. I have no one."

Kili ever so slightly frowned, but schooled his features back to normal, "I am sorry to hear that."

"It was difficult at first," she admitted, leaning against the sink.

"Won't your kin be looking for you?"

Eliah lowered her eyes to the floor. "No. They think I am dead." Kili opened his mouth, but Eliah held up her hand. "It is better to end this topic now. I am still coming to terms with my current situation."

Kili closed his mouth and nodded. "I did not mean to intrude, I was merely curious as to why my uncle would turn up for his quest with a female as his ward."

Eliah laughed. "Oh, I tried to tell him I would be a liability. But he is adamant that I accompany you all. I hope this will not make any of you comfortable."

Kili grinned. "A few of the others are a bit uneasy. They have murmured their concern about taking a female such as you on a perilous journey."

"A female such a me?" Eliah repeated, inquisitively.

"Well," Kili began, laying his hands out before him. "You are young she-dwarf, and quite lovely at that."

"Oh," Eliah said a little breathlessly. "You think I'm lovely?"

"Of course he does," Fili said, coming up from behind his brother. He slapped Kili on the shoulder. "We all do."

Eliah blushed. "Thank you. I will try and not be too much of distraction on the journey." She looked over at Kili and gave him the softest of smiles. "In fact, from what Thorin has spoken of the two of you – you both sound quite lovely as well."

"Lovely," the repeated in unison.

Eliah giggled. "He speaks highly of both of you. Quite proud, if I may say so."

It was so easy to compliment these two, she thought as she watched them both grin at each other. "I am going to go and check on Bilbo now, if that is all right?"

The both stepped aside as she walked off. "Well, she is certainly mysterious," Kili said to his older brother.

"What did you learn?" Fili asked.

"Nothing, really. She has known Thorin for a little over two months, and her people think she is dead, but they are not looking for her."

The brothers shared a look. "You think Thorin knows her story?"

"He would have to," Kili said, nodding. "There is no way our uncle would make her his ward without her full background being told."

"There is definitely a story to be told here," Fili said, crossing his arms.

"The question is, who is going to be the one to tell it, and when," Kili finished.

* * *

**TBC**

**So this is just wrapping up Bag End. The journey begins in the next chapter. And what a journey it will be! :)**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Eliah roughly moaned opening one eye as she glared at the racket coming from her bedroom door – Bilbo had graciously given her a bedchamber of her own.

"Yes," she croaked, rising herself up with one elbow.

"It is time," she heard Thorin say softly. "Breakfast is awaiting you."

Eliah rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, blinking a couple of times. Oh, how she was not a morning person. Back home she was very capable of staying in bed until mid-morning if her parents allowed it. Ungracefully, she threw the blankets away from her body and winced as her feet touched the cold wooden floor. Thorin had been kind enough to purchase her a new set of clothes for the journey. If anyone needed proof that the king in exile cared for his ward, they need only take a look at the clothes she now dressed in. Dark brown breeches, a cream tunic with black stitching, and a brown corset that buckled up at the front, and to top it all off, a long dark blue coat. Oh! And she could not forget her boots and gloves. What a sight that would be!

Breakfast was a quiet affair as Bilbo still slept, and Gandalf seemed to be in a mood that had him making sure everything was clean and tidy before they left. When it came for the company to saddle and pack their ponies, Eliah tried her best to buckle her own saddle as discreetly as possible. Her skills in saddling a pony were beyond terrible. Whilst trying to tighten the last strap, a pair of hands stopped her own. Looking sideways, Kili had appeared, taking over and tightening the strap a great deal tighter than she could ever had hoped to do.

"Thank you," she said, a little embarrassed. "I am dreadful with everything when it comes to ponies."

Kili smiled. "Do you need a hand mounting?"

"Oh, that would be wonderful," she stressed, taking his hand.

"You can ride with Fili and me if you'd like," he offered, making sure her feet were secure in the stirrups.

Eliah smiled down at him. "What better way to get to know the nephews of Thorin." Glancing back up at the front door of Bag End, Eliah frowned. "So Bilbo is definitely not joining us?"

Kili merely shrugged. "Gandalf is convinced he will join us by days end, but…" He paused and looked around at the company. "All the others are taking bets on whether or not he will be joining us."

"And what's your opinion?"

Kili looked up at her and shrugged again. "I don't think he will come."

"I hope he doesn't come," Eliah said.

Kili chuckled. "No one has made that bet."

"Just another reason why I am so rare to your kin," she smiled.

"All our females are rare," Kili murmured, making his way over to his pony.

Riding, riding, riding. The first half hour into the journey, Eliah stayed towards the back on the company with Kili and Fili. She soon learned that they were rather welcoming themselves. Being the youngest two in the group – aside from Eliah - their outlook on the world was easy and a little raw. Then again, so was hers.

"Our mother is Thorin's sister," Fili explained, nodding at his uncle who rode at the head of the group.

"I know," Eliah replied. "I've met her."

Two sets of brows rose at her words. "You've met our mother?" Kili asked.

"When?" Fili added.

"Hrmm… I cannot remember the exact date, but it was when Thorin invited Gandalf back to his halls. I was with them," she answered. "I believe I was told you two were out on a scouting expedition at the time of our stay."

"That's right," Fili said, remembering.

"Our mother never mentioned you," Kili said, eying her a little doubtfully.

"Oh, I am sorry she did not," Eliah answered, biting her bottom lip. "Maybe Thorin told her not to mention it. At the time, Thorin had not exactly agreed to become my guardian. I was a little… a somewhat burden to him. Of course that all changed," she added quickly. "Besides, as I am from another land, I don't believe Thorin desired word spreading through his kin about me until the time was right."

"Understandable," Fili said, smiling. "Still, it is such a shame that we missed your stay at our home."

"I agree," Kili added with a smiled of his own. "It would have been refreshing."

Eliah giggled. "Your mother was lovely though." She smiled in memory of the lady who had absolutely no fear whatsoever when it came to standing up to Thorin. Perhaps it was admiration for her, that Eliah adopted such similar methods. "She made sure I was well looked after."

"Wait, waait!" Shouting was heard from behind the company, and all the dwarves slowed their ponies. Eliah looked behind her and saw a small figure running towards them, waving something above his head.

"Bilbo?" she said, rather surprised.

"Looks like I won the bet," Fili said smugly.

Eliah whipped her head to look at him. "What if he dies? He isn't even trained in basic survival!"

"I signed it!" Bilbo said, puffing as he approached Balin.

"Don't you want him to come along?" Kili queried.

Eliah sighed. "Look at him." She pointed down at the hobbit. "The poor thing has no idea what he is in for."

"Gandalf believes he will be of use as our burglar," Fili said.

"Give him a pony," Thorin said to the company, before turning his horse back around, moving on.

"What! No," Bilbo began.

Eliah saw Fili and Kili give each other a knowing smirk as they began to ride on either side of Bilbo.

"… even got as far as Frogmorton..." The brothers lifted Bilbo, each holding one of the hobbit's shoulders.

**…**

The first stop they made was not long after noon. The brothers, Bofur and Bombur had begun unpacking the rationed food, and Eliah sat down, leaning against a tree whilst picking away at her bread and cheese. Riding had a tendency to make her feel a little nauseated. The constant moving and swaying was something she was just not used to. The food helped though, if only a little.

"You look unhappy." Eliah looked up and saw Kili standing over her, holding his own serve of food.

"Oh, I am fine," she replied. "I am not used to riding for long distances."

Kili sat down next to her. "You did not ride back home?"

"No, my kin did not own ponies," she answered. "We mainly lived within the mountains. There were surfacer dwarves, but their carts were mostly pulled by an ox. And if we absolutely had to leave the mountain, we would walk, or go by cart."

"Your kin sound very different," he stated, biting into his bread.

"Yes, I'm beginning to notice," she smiled. "I already like your ways better already."

Kili raised a questioning brow, but still answered with a mouthful of food. "Why?"

Eliah laughed softly. "Well for starters, I may not be a fan of riding, but it certainly makes travel a lot quicker. Your kinsman laugh a lot more, and seem less… less narrow minded."

"Tell me more," Kili said.

Eliah sighed. "I don't really know what else to say; Thorin doesn't want me to speak about it, remember?"

"Tell me about your family." He was really persistent, she thought.

Her family. Eliah's heart sank and twisted in a sharp way. It must have shown on her face, for Kili immediately sat much straighter. "Forgive me…"

"No," she said quickly. "It's okay. I, well, except for my younger brother, they are all dead."

"I am so sorry."

Eliah smiled weakly at him. "Thank you." Another sigh. "You know, after all this time, coming to terms with their deaths is still not easy." She looked over at Thorin. "It's strange. I feel like I have a new family now that I am Thorin's ward. It hasn't been for long, but I feel… I feel a security around him – it was that type of security I felt around my brother, Tristan." Eliah looked at Kili and smiled. "Tristan and I were very close. But he died."

"How many brothers did you have?" Kili asked softly.

"Three – two older and a younger."

"That is quite a large family by dwarf standards," Kili stated, rather impressed.

"Oh, I know!" Eliah agreed. An awkward silence fell over them both. She looked over at the young dwarf, who sat looking ahead.

"It was nice to talk about it," she finally said. "Even if it was only a little."

Kili grinned. "As long as your mood will improve once we continue on."

Eliah matched his grin, "Only if you promise to ride next to me and continue keeping me smiling."

"I'm sure I can manage that." Even after saying those words, Kili continued to keep watching her, a certain look in his eyes. Eliah blushed under his gaze and felt something stir in the pit of her stomach. Wait… she knew that stirring feeling. Oh no! No, no, no, NO!

Eliah abruptly stood up. "I should probably start readying my pony – as I am the slowest."

Kili stood up also. "Do you need assistance?"

She whizzed back around to face him. "No! I mean, no it's okay. I need to learn on my own." She bit her bottom lip and smiled. "Thank you, though. I'm glad I can count on you."

Kili's confused expression relaxed – relieved almost. "You know where to find me."

Okay, so maybe she did need some help. It was that darn buckle that she had suffered with back in the Shire. The one Kili had helped her with. She let out a low growl of frustration. The rest of the company had packed; some were already on their ponies, waiting.

"Really?" she said softly, cursing her inability to learn basic pony… strapping… things. She looked around frantically, spotting Kili packing his own pony, almost ready to mount. She raced over to him, and grabbed a hold of his leather coat, causing him to let go of the reigns, and stumble back, eyes wide.

"Eliah?"

"Sorry!" she said, letting go. "I lied."

Kili frowned.

"It's that darn strap again, I cannot get it tight enough."

Kili chuckled, walking over to her pony. "Here, give me your hand."

Taking in a deep breath, she let him gently take her hand and showed her how to properly tighten it without losing its tightness before buckling. She should have paid attention, and she sort of did... sort of. But his touch was so gentle, even when he was tightening the strap.

"Gone in and out the other," she breathed.

"Sorry?" Kili asked, still holding her hand against the saddle.

"Oh." She looked at him. "I am probably not going to remember that."

"Tomorrow morning I'll show you again," he promised, letting go of her hand, and then abruptly grabbing it again. "Let me help you get up."

"Okay."

"Eliah," Thorin said loudly. He motioned for her to steer her pony up to the front of the company.

"Yes, Thorin?" she asked as everyone else fell behind into their respective places.

"You haven't spoken of your past to my nephews, have you?" he asked, giving her a stern look.

"No!" she replied defensively.

"Fili has been asking a few questions," Thorin continued, looking ahead.

"Doesn't he trust me?" Eliah's voice almost sounded disappointed.

"No. Both Fili and Kili are curious lads. I can understand their wishes for answers, given you are my ward and such. But I want you to continue your silence. It will do that company no good to be thinking of faraway lands when their minds need to be here and now."

"I spoke to Kili a little of my family," she admitted. "Can I not even talk about them?"

Thorin looked down at her. "Was it not your family who caused you to end up here?"

"My younger brother," she spat. "His harsh actions are the reason. The rest of my family were… well, they were kind and loving to me."

"You hesitate."

"Look, I am not saying I come from an honourable, clean and virtuous family. But they were still my family, and we were Aeducans! We were the royalty, the kingly House. People either feared or loved us. And for that we were respected."

Thorin remained silent, contemplating her words. "I would deem it unwise to mention that to anyone else. It sounds as if your family dealt in matters that were not respectable."

Eliah scoffed. "Respect is an interesting thing - especially in Orzammar. You can earn someone's respect in many ways. My family learned that rule quite early on. Look, Thorin, the main thing you need to know about my family is that they cared for the people. They provided and were charitable to those in need. The misdeeds that were committed by my family name were purely political and on an occasion, personal."

Thorin sighed. "I would not mention that either."

Eliah just laughed softly and shook her head. "How long am I going to hide who I truly am? By rights I am still a princess. I should be treated as such."

"You are," Thorin said a bit louder. "That was one of the main reasons why I made you my ward. Your home may be far away, but you are still royalty by rights. I was not going to leave you to fend for yourself. Not during these times." Thorin looked behind him to make sure nobody was listening. "There will come a time on this journey when you can explain yourself to them. I promise you shall have my support when that time comes. But for now you must hold your tongue, especially to my nephews."

Eliah nodded. "I like them, Thorin. They are really good company."

Thorin smiled. "They are indeed. But have a care around them."

Eliah looked back at the brothers, who were again at the rear of the company, laughing and chatting to Bilbo. "It's comforting having two who are so close in age to me. I like it."

"You like the attention they lavish on you." It was a statement, not a question.

Eliah stuttered. "Excuse me? It has not even been a day out yet?"

"I am not too surprised by it," Thorin continued, ignoring her. "I always knew they would take an instant liking to you - Kili especially."

Oh, that stirring feeling was back in her stomach at the mention of his name. Again, not even a day out! "What are you suggesting, Thorin?"

"I am not suggesting anything. Kili is the younger one and a bit too carefree and reckless at times. He needs some grounding."

"And you want me to do that?" she asked, arching a brow.

Thorin smirked at her. "Well you had him grounded next to you during lunch earlier."

Eliah rolled her eyes. Ancestors! "I-I… this is far too early to have such a discussion."

"There is no discussion here, and nor will there be one in the future. We all must stay focused on the quest ahead. No distractions." Thorin eyed her. "Do you understand?"

"I do," she replied, meeting his stare.

"I do not mind you spending time with my nephews, or anyone else in the company for that matter. But you are a she-dwarf – they are rare, highly valued and greatly protected by us. They all know this and will act as such around you no matter what. But if you became too much of a distraction to them, if one of them is seriously injured, or Durin forbid, die – I will have you sent off somewhere relatively safe."

Eliah opened and closed her mouth twice in an attempt to respond to that. "Thorin… you are so mixed with your thoughts. First, you want me on this quest, but now you say you will send me away if I become too distracting?"

"I had always considered the possibility," Thorin admitted. "But I highly value your skill as an archer and your rather clever and witty mind. But if push comes to shove, I will do it."

Eliah sighed heavily. "As long as you leave me somewhere safe and come back for me."

"I promise you," Thorin said seriously.

"And what if there is no safe place to leave me?" Eliah asked.

"Then that is my bad luck." Thorin then proceeded to chuckle. "I would then remind the company about the task at hand… rather hardheartedly."

Eliah laughed aloud. "You mean severely. Oh, I would hate to be in their shoes if that had to happen." Guardian and ward shared a smile. "I promise you, Thorin, I will do my utmost best to not become an interference or burden to this company, as long as I shall live."

**…**

_Eliah chuckled to herself. She was sitting up in her bed, feeding her son. "The problem with me, my little one, is that I have a tendency to give in to temptation. And you are the result of my falling for such a large temptation within the company - one that I had tried on many occasions to resist."_

_Eliah smiled into the distance. "But you see, your father was so shy at first, so… unsure of himself. He had his own attractions towards me to deal with. I may have flirted at the wrong times, and said things I should not have – which did not help at all."_

_Eliah laughed again. "I suppose I had it coming."_

* * *

**TBC**

**Ahh! This story is going to be a long one. But that's good, right?**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

* * *

The sun had started setting, creating an orange glow over the little clearing the company had settled for camp. Eliah – with the assistance of Kili – had dismounted and was now stretching. Saying that the ride had been long was an understatement. She was so tired, sore, stiff, and a little grouchy. So what does a girl do in those moments? Strangely enough, she went and sat by Bilbo.

"So," she began, stretching her legs in front of her. Bilbo gave her a startled look. "What made you change your mind?"

"Uh…I-I…" Bilbo stuttered.

Eliah stared at him, but spoke more gently than intended, "Do you really understand the position you have gotten yourself into?"

Bilbo looked down. "Yes."

"I wish I hadn't have come."

That response had Bilbo looking up at her in a flash. "I'm sorry, miss?"

Eliah smiled over at him. "It wasn't exactly my choice to come."

Bilbo frowned a little. "Doesn't everyone have a choice?"

"You would think so," she muttered. "Thorin was adamant that I join the company. I am a skilled archer, a poorly trained swordsman, and… oh! I can stitch and sew."

Bilbo stared at her. "Stitch and sew?"

Eliah nodded. "I was a… a… well I come from a noble family. All ladies learned to sew."

"Do you miss them – your family?"

It was Eliah's turn to look to the ground. "All but one, yes." She looked over to the young hobbit. "I noticed you lived alone back in the Shire. May I ask of your family?"

"My parents are deceased, but I have a sister who is happily married," Bilbo replied with a faint smile.

"How wonderful," Eliah replied, giving him a smile of her own. "I never had a sister, and my mother died when I was still quite young. I was raised in a house full of males." They both paused, watching the sun set. "It's never easy when your parents die."

"No," Bilbo answered shortly.

"I'm sorry for the way Thorin has been acting around you – coldly."

"He doesn't think much of me I imagine," Bilbo replied. "If it weren't for Gandalf, I doubt I would be here."

"Gandalf didn't nudge you out of the door," Eliah smiled. "And if it's any consolation, when I first met Thorin, he didn't exactly believe in me either. And I still don't know if he completely trusts me now."

"What makes you say that?"

"My family has a… colourful history, one that Thorin knows about," she admitted, half-shrugging. "I… well, I was not a part of those misconducts, but it is in my blood to act that way." Eliah smiled at Bilbo. "I am an Aeducan after all."

Bilbo frowned. "What does that mean?"

Eliah shrugged again, "Power hungry, lusty, arrogant, ambitious, stubborn, and most of all – clever with our wit." She laughed at Bilbo's expression. "Please, don't mention any of this to the others."

Bilbo nodded, raising his brows. "I wouldn't want them to know either."

Eliah smirked. "You know, Bilbo Baggins – I didn't exactly want you to join us either. But, I suppose you aren't all that bad. I sense a spark within you. All we need to do is light it up and let the fireworks begin."

Bilbo gave her a quizzical look, but Eliah just patted his shoulder before standing up. "Just keep doing what you're doing and… yeah it'll come to you I guess."

"You guess?" Bilbo asked.

Eliah just laughed softly, walking over to her bag.

Firewood – Thorin had asked her to collect firewood. Good times, Eliah thought to herself, trying her very hardest not to get a splinter. Everyone else was setting up the last of camp with the remaining sunlight daring to go lower into the horizon. Fili and Kili had also been sent out, but to hunt for any small animals that came their way. So it should not have come to her surprise that she almost got hit by an arrow. She had been walking a little deeper into the woods, stretching her neck left to right, and did not notice the hare sniffing the air just metres in front of her. Its cry of pain snapped her to reality and the arrow whizzing past her caused her to cry aloud and drop her bundle.

"Eliah!"

She was clutching her chest with one hand, staring at the arrow pierced-hare.

"Eliah!"

She looked to her left and saw Kili running towards her, eyes wide. "I did not see you, are you hurt?" He was examining her – Eliah just shook her head.

"I'm fine. You startled me."

"I am so sorry," he said, his face riddled with concern.

Eliah smiled at him. "It's okay. I mean, you were aiming for the hare and not me. And you do have a good aim."

Kili walked over to the hare and pulled out his arrow, and retrieved the small animal. "Let me help you with those." He knelt down with her, taking half of the wood she had gathered.

"Thank you," she muttered. "I'd completely forgotten Thorin said you and Fili were out hunting. I should have been more careful."

"No," Kili replied, looking into her eyes. "I should have been more careful."

"Then we were both at fault here," she softly said. "Thank you for having such excellent aim."

Kili grinned.

"You will have to give me that lesson soon. I could never hit something that small."

"Truly?" he asked, them both standing up and heading back to camp.

"I was taught to aim for much larger targets. Like orcs. We never had to hunt back home. Everything was rationed and trade flowed with the villages of men."

"It's similar back in the Blue Mountains," Kili replied. "But hunting is good sport."

"I don't think it's something I could get into," she admitted. "Archery was something that was forced onto me. I had no choice but to learn. I kind of resent having this skill. It's a reminder of…" She stopped talking and glanced at the dwarf prince. "Never mind."

"You can talk to me," Kili said.

"I would like to, but now is not a good time," she admitted. "I would like nothing more than to talk about everything, but your uncle says no."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

Kili stopped walking, and moved to stand in front of her. His stare was intent, almost intimidating. "Then what can you tell me?"

Eliah lowered her eyes and smiled bashfully. "I can tell you that I like your presence, and I would like to continue to experience more of it. That is, of course, if you… well, that you trust me." She looked up into his eyes and frowned a little. "Because I can see it in your eyes that there is some sort of distrust that you feel towards me."

"My uncle shows up at Bag End with a young female of our race, calling her his ward. It raises some questions," Kili replied, his features softening. That she spoke of enjoying his company made something inside of him swirl with delight.

"Thorin gave you a reason as to why," she continued, never letting go of his gaze.

"But there are still some unanswered questions."

Eliah stiffened. "Like what?"

"Well for starters, what is the name of home?"

"Orzammar."

Kili started at her.

"Anything else?" she asked, a little affronted.

"How were you shipwrecked?"

"A storm, naturally."

Kili paused, thinking of another question. "Why don't you have a beard?"

Eliah giggled. "None of the ladies have beards where I come from. Like I said back in the Shire – the dwarves of my clan are different."

Kili's mouth twisted in thought. "Do you have a king back home?"

Eliah looked away, feeling her heart leap in pain. "Yes."

"What is his name?"

"Bhelen," she answered slowly, still looking away.

Kili must have noticed her change in emotions. She felt him place his hand on her arm. "Are you okay?"

She turned back to look at him and smiled to stop the tears from falling. "Yes. Just the memories of home are still fresh in my mind. I miss my clan."

Kili gently tightened his grip on her arm. "I'm sure they miss you."

Eliah chocked on a laugh, knowing that not to be true. "I'm sure. They have probably held a funeral for me by now. My memory has been sealed away in stone." She moved her arm out of his grip. "It is for the best, though. I cannot expect them to hold any hope of my returning home. It's so far away."

It had grown dark now, their faces becoming more shadow like with each passing moment. "Come," Kili finally said. "Let us get back to camp so we can eat. It'll make you feel better."

Eliah grinned, following his steps. "You know how to make me smile, Kili."

She noticed his shoulders tense a little at her words, and his paced slowed a fraction. But he did not reply. She did not see the smile form on his face.

**…**

Eliah was dreaming – she was dreaming of home; of memories that she would rather forget.

She was sitting on a chair by her father's bed, holding his cold hand. His life was slowly slipping away. She could feel tears falling down her cheeks as the realisation hit her – soon she would be an orphan. The door to the royal bedchamber opened and footsteps echoed within the stone room. Eliah did not need to look up to know who it was.

"Sister."

"Bhelen," she whispered. "Save him."

"You know I can't do that," he replied, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Eliah squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to believe it. "After everything that you have done, I am surprised at you incapableness at this hour, dear brother."

"Sister, you wound me," Bhelen replied, letting go of her shoulder. He made his way over to the other side of the bed. "Father is weak."

She dared to look over at him. "He was never weak."

"But he is now," her brother replied, eyeing her. "You need to let go of him, of everything. Put it behind you. Together, you and I can set things right again. Orzammar needs their royal siblings to be strong and firm. We cannot allow the other Houses see us as weak. I need your blessing, sister. I need your support when I take my throne."

Eliah sat up in her chair, her eyes never leaving her brother's. "To have my blessing, brother, you would first need my forgiveness."

Bhelen smirked at her. "A dangerous path to take, Eliah."

She looked at her brother bitterly. "There was a reason for our mother's death. Remind me of it."

Hard as stone were the looks they gave each other. "Do not dare bring up her memory."

"I dare, because I can."

**…**

Eliah opened her eyes, feeling her heart hammering against her chest. She sighed heavily, sitting up. It was a beautiful night, but the sparkling stars gave her no comfort or warmth, for she felt unnaturally cold. She shivered, tightening her hold on her cloak. To her right, Fili and Kili were sitting by the fire with their pipes. She gave them a small smile before being startled by screeching. Her eyes widened and Bilbo hurried over to them.

"What was that?" he asked, clearly alarmed.

"Orcs," Kili said, looking out into the distant.

"Orcs," Bilbo repeated, even more alarmed.

"Throat cutters," Fili decided to add, "There will be dozens of them out there. The Lowlands are crawling with them."

That sounded about right, Eliah thought, remembering her lesson on orcs from Thorin.

"They strike,' Kili began, "In the small hours when everyone's asleep; quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood."

Bilbo looked horrified.

"No they don't," Eliah said loudly, just as she noticed Thorin standing up, looking rather peeved.

The brothers, who had shared a laugh, were now looking at her.

"No, they don't," she repeated. "They are loud, and almost crazed like darkspawn. You describe them sounding like assassins, but I highly doubt that orcs are smart enough to quietly sneak up on someone." She turned to Bilbo and gave him a reassuring look. "Don't worry Bilbo; if orcs are going to attack our camp, I am sure we will know before they slaughter half the company."

Well, did she receive a pair of speechless looks from the brothers! Has she been that outspoken?

"Enough of this," Thorin said, appearing suddenly near Kili. "Do you lot think and orc raid is funny?

Eliah frowned, challenging him. "During what part of our conversation did any of us say it was funny?"

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili added.

"It was just a casual discussion, Thorin," Eliah felt she needed to add.

Thorin turned to her. "So you think orcs are a topic to be used in a casual discussion." He stalked away over to where the ponies were. "You know nothing of the world."

Eliah opened her mouth to say that was exactly true, but Balin spoke up.

"Don't mind him," he said, watching the exiled king. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs."

And so began the great tale of the Battle of Azanulbizar and Thorin's heroic actions against the pale orc, Azog. Eliah finally learned the truth behind his Oakenshield – the real truth. And why he acted so grim and remorseful at times. She gave him a sympathetic look when he finally turned around to face everyone who had been listening. Why had he not told her all of this? She wondered. She had told him everything about her past. Then again, this was Thorin she was dealing with. He wasn't exactly the most open-hearted – I will tell you my life story – dwarf she had met. That night, Eliah developed a deep respect and admiration for the exiled king who had taken her in when she needed it most. She had been a handful – a stubborn, arrogant handful - but he must have trusted her a lot more than she originally had thought. To go through all that – the beheading of his grandfather, the disappearance of his father, and the tremendous loss of his kin after the battle - no wonder who was so broody all the time.

Eliah laughed softly to herself. It made her personal dilemmas seem nothing compared to his. She looked over to Fili and Kili, who were still smoking their pipes. "Did you both know of this?"

They nodded.

"We grew up on those tales," Fili answered.

"Our whole family suffered from that battle," Kili added. "Thorin also lost his brother, Frerin that day."

"He had a brother too?" she asked, moving over to join them by the fire.

"A younger brother," Fili said. "Thorin was the eldest of the three."

"It's terrible losing a brother," Eliah said. "Back home, I lost two of them within the same month."

They both looked at her with sorrow and interest.

"What happened?" Kili asked softly.

She couldn't exactly tell them the truth. A quick glance at Thorin showed him in deep conversation with Dwalin and Gloin. "My oldest brother, Trian died in a place called the deep roads with his men. He was… ambushed. And Tristan, the second eldest, was killed outside the mountain by thugs."

Close enough, she thought. "The pain never goes away. People tell you that with time their passing will ease, and it does. But…" She sighed, trying to find the right words. "You learn to live with it."

They remained silent, taking in her words. Kili looked at her intently, reading her. She returned his gaze with a softer one, trying to show him that she had nothing to hide. It seemed to work, for he gave her a gentle smile, before taking his pipe into his mouth.

"I'm going to try and get some more sleep," Eliah finally said, moving over to her bedroll.

"Goodnight," the brother said together. She smiled at that.

Eliah rolled over, facing Bilbo who was still sitting up. "Get some sleep, Bilbo. Trust me. Riding is more tolerable after a full night's rest."

Bilbo smiled at her. "I hope so, goodnight to you, Miss Eliah," he replied, making his was over to his own spot.

Eliah rolled onto her back and looked up at the stars. They were much brighter and more inviting than last she gazed upon them.

**TBC**

* * *

Next time in Happens for a Reason: Kili finally agrees to give Eliah her desired archery lesson, with a hint of flirtatiousness on her side. Will things stay professional? And who will be the dwarf who comes across them in a rather compromising position? All will be reveal in Chapter 5.

^ I am so sorry, I just had to do that. I regret nothing! ;)

Thank you to all who have reviewed. Your reviews are enlightening and always bring a smile to my face. Thank you again! And to my followers :) I have not forgotten you guys either! Just a little insight into the coming chapters. I'm planning on introducing some more Bilbo and a forming friendship with Bofur and Gloin - yes, Gloin :) Oh and Dwalin. Aside from the Durin fam, they will be the most focused dwarves. The others will be there too, of course.


	6. Chapter Five

**Oh I hope the romance is kicking off smoothly. I had a bit of trouble with it in this chapter.**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Two days had passed, and the beautiful scenery kept rolling past them as their ponies trudged along the Great East Road. Those days passed with Eliah getting to know her fellow companions more. Bofur and Bombur had been rather delightful company – Bofur showing her the type of toys he made and Bombur explaining all the difference spices and herbs he had safely packed away. She rather liked those two brothers; so easy to talk to, a little naïve, yet worldly at the same time. That led Eliah back to the nephews of Thorin. Fili and Kili were by far her favourite company, and Bilbo too joined in with their conversations at times. They would laugh joke and share stories amongst each other. Kili even taught Eliah a few tips to help improve her riding. In fact, it was Kili who she spoke to the most. He explained more about Thorin's past and the stories he and Fili grew up on. She learned more about their customs and how female dwarves were a lot rarer than they were back in Orzammar. Although, the reasons for their rarity were somewhat different, she assumed fertility was not high here as it was as back home.

With all that aside, Thorin's words did continue to ring in her mind - of being a liability, a distraction. She had no intentions of being either, but fate never exactly played out the way you wanted it to. In any case, it was beginning to feel the complete opposite. She, Eliah Aeducan, had sometimes found herself staring off into the distance thinking of home, and her wicked brother. And when her mind was back to where she was, she then found herself watching Kili. Not for long, of course. But her eyes would meet his physical form, and she would just take it all in. As the days rolled by, he became so nice and welcoming to her. His composure and tone of voice had softened whenever she was near him. Maybe it was because Thorin often requested her to ride beside him up front; or made sure she was being well-fed. The exiled king even assisted Dwalin in her weapons training.

Kili and Fili for that matter had begun to see that she was no threat at all. Just a young girl who happened to stumble into their little world.

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time," she had explained to them all one night. Eliah, too, had become more relaxed, opening up just a tad more to the others, but never giving them too much about her personal life. They all eventually just let it go, most too tired to even ask, knowing they were going to hit a stone wall.

And so they came to the edge of a forest, a little way off the road. Camp was being set up, and Eliah felt the routine fitting into place. She would collect firewood, and Gloin would help her light it, and together the two of them would converse in meaningless chatter about the weather, or how the ponies faired. Eliah even had begun thinking of lines to say to him whilst collect her bundle of sticks.

That all changed when Kili walked over to her as she unbuckled her bag from her saddle. "We still have enough daylight for me to teach you some archery pointers." The look he gave her was eager, and his eyes showed promise.

"I would be delighted," she smiled, swinging her bag over her shoulder. "Let me put my things down, first, and string up my bow."

As she walked away, Kili smiled to himself, making his way over to his own supplies. Eliah was an enigma to him. A rather beautiful female specimen of their race: fair-faced, wavy brown hair, a pair of deep-set emerald eyes that always sparkled in a mischievous way when they joked together. She was shorter than he – around Fili's height, and her presence was always open and welcoming. And that was the problem for him. Part of him thought her to be too friendly and open. She had claimed her family had died, yet she covered her sadness with this layer of happiness. But if Kili looked and watched her closely while she busied herself around camp, he saw how sad and lonely she really was. Part of him felt the need to console her, even hold her. Such thoughts were new to him in some ways. But he knew that his growing fixation with her was mostly because of the mystery surrounding her, that and she was rather pretty in dwarf standards. An attractiveness that the others had picked up on too.

**…**

Archery practice it was. Eliah was standing with Kili in a small clearing in the forest a little way from camp. Both had their bows out, looking ahead of them at the small targets set up by the young dwarf prince.

Eliah scrunched up her face, causing Kili to laugh at her. "You said you don't have much skill at shooting small targets."

"The things I should not say to you," was her sweet reply. "I suppose I have to learn."

"It would be wise to," he agreed, moving to stand to her right and aiming his bow at one target. "All you have to do is focus just that more..." He shot his arrow, hitting the tiny marker.

"I suffer from a short attention span," she joked, moving to lift her bow exactly as Kili had done.

Kili chuckled, moving a little behind her. "The target is a lot lower to the ground." He placed his hands over hers, tilting the bow lower. "Tighten your hold." His breath was on her neck as he stood dangerously close. She momentarily closed her eyes at his scent – tobacco and leather. "It would be wise to open your eyes."

It had only been for a second!

"You're distracting me," she murmured, keeping her eyes on the target. He loosened his grip on her hands and stepped out a bit.

"Sorry," was his short reply.

Eliah grinned, shooting the arrow. It missed. She let out a sigh and looked at him. "I thought your distraction was a good thing, but I would advise for you to stay away from me if we have to shoot for our lives."

Kili was confused. "Um…"

Eliah rolled her eyes, moving closer to him. "Here, shoot that last target while I stand equally as close to you, and see if you can focus."

Remaining silent, he drew his bow to shoot, while Eliah moved behind him and slowly slid her arms along his as he attempted to aim. She noticed his bow shake a bit. Her hands came to a stop over his, gently curling her fingers around them. "Go head," she said softly into his ear. "Shoot."

Eliah saw the conflict on Kili's face as he finally let go of the arrow. It hit the target. Eliah's jaw dropped, as did her arms. Kili let out a laugh of relief, turning to her. She continued to look at the target, shaking her head. "I'm impressed."

"No lady could ever distract an expert archer," he replied, smirking.

Eliah arched a brow. "Oh, so you are an expert then?"

"Always have been." He lowered his bow, staring at her.

"Just as well, then," she said, matching his gaze. "Thorin does not wish for me to become a distraction."

Kili's eyes narrowed. "I can understand that. Yet, if he did not want you to become one, then he should never have asked you to come with us."

Eliah grinned, stepping closer. "Am I that charming?"

His mouth twitched before turning serious. "You are a woman of our kind – we are duty bound to protect you from all harm. You should be locked away somewhere safe among our kin."

"Locked away," she said sharply, crossing her arms. "Did you just say 'locked away'?"

Kili's eyes widened. "N-no, no, I didn't mean it like that." He held up his hands in defence. "I only meant that, our women are kept safe at all times. They rarely leave our halls! It's… having you hear is strange to all of us. And at times it feels wrong. If you were to die we would be failing our duty to you." He took two steps closer, holding her arms. The look he gave her was by far the most serious he had ever given her. "You should be home, guarded, married! Or if not that, then making use of your talents!"

Eliah shrugged his hands off her and pushed him back. "My _talents_ are the reasons why I am here! Yes, I can sew and mend clothes; make pretty gowns and write formal letters! I can do everything a noble she-dwarf is supposed to do, but!" She pointed back towards camp. "Our fearless leader, Thorin discovered I could use a bow, and I saved his life with said bow. He learned what happened to my family, what I did! What I am capable of! I told him where my brother sent me, what I was forced to do down there because of his power-hungry ways. So I am sorry, Prince Kili, if I refuse to be locked away in some forsaken hall while I sit around sewing and waiting for my guardian to come back to me! That is just not my way. Not my House's way!"

Eliah had not realised that she had tears falling down her cheeks while she lashed out at Kili. He too was speechless by her words. Feeling morbidly embarrassed, she turned her back to him and wiped her eyes and cheeks with her sleeve. The awkward pause made her dread what Kili was thinking of her. She did not want to admit it, but part of her had begun to admire him. But she would be damned if he was going to categorize her!

"Eliah," he finally said. He placed his hand on her shoulder, gently turning her back around. "I did not mean to upset you. I only spoke out of experience…"

"You lack experience, that is your problem," she answered, wiping her face again. "Just because I am female does not mean I have to be destined to live a solitude life."

"Our women do not lead such lives," Kili said with a lop-sided grin.

Eliah scoffed at his words. "It's what you make it sound like."

"My mother would have my head if she saw me make you cry," he muttered, more to himself.

"Yes, she would," she joked, managing a smile.

"Forgive me," he said softly, wiping a tear away with his thumb. "You're too lovely a person to be seen crying."

Eliah sighed. "And you're too understanding to be a dwarf."

Kili chuckled. "We are all understandable – it's how you became accepted by us. Well that and Thorin trusts you."

Eliah nodded, looking down at her feet. They were still standing close together – Kili with one hand resting on her elbow, his breathing tickling her nose. It was comforting to be in the company of someone who was warm and eager to listen to her. Not that any of the other weren't, but Kili seemed to becoming the one who she talked to the most intimately.

Impulsively, she leaned into his chest, wrapping her arms around his back. "Thank you for no longer judging me," she muffled out.

She felt Kili hesitate, but his arms found their place around her shoulders. "When was I ever judging you?"

"The way you and Fili and half of the others looked at me when you all first met me," she replied. "I can't tell you everything… not yet."

"You keep saying that and I keep replying the same – I know." Kili rested his head on hers.

"Yet I find myself feeling the need to explain myself."

"Is your tale really that bad?" he asked. "Have you done something wrong? A crime?"

"I… no," she answered, tightening her hold on him. "I swear to the Ancestors I have not harmed or… or killed anyone. But… but my brother…" She couldn't say it, not aloud anyway. Fresh tears began falling down her cheeks.

"Shh," Kili soothed, lifting his head to stroke her hair. "It's okay. I won't ask again; not until you are ready. The pain must still be fresh."

She nodded, lifting her head to look up at him. "Thank you for holding me."

Kili searched her face, looking for answers to questions he did not yet even know to ask. She looked so young and vulnerable in his arms, using him as a means of comfort and security. He rather liked it. He felt… well he didn't know how to feel really. Dwarves weren't renowned for their emotional and dreamy antics. They were hard as stone and loved only once. So what should he do in a situation like this? It was his fixation with her again: fascination, her beauty drawing him in. He was curious, wanting to know more about her. She was so…

"Kili," she whispered. "Can we practice archery another day?"

He smiled down at her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "If that is what you want?"

She nodded, shifting in his arms. "You're so comfortable and nice smelling."

Well, Kili thought feeling his ego rise a tad. No lady has ever said that to him.

"What's this?" A voice grumbled out from their right. Eliah gasped and jumped out of Kili's arms, leaning against a tree. Kili just stared at the intruder, his face reddening.

"Gloin," he said.

The red haired dwarf walked over to them. "What on Earth is going on here?"

The young pair burst out with excuses, their words becoming mumbled into one big incoherence. Gloin shut his eyes and shook his head. "One at a time."

"I was upset," Eliah said quickly. "Kili was comforting me."

Gloin shot daggers with his eyes at the young prince. "I'm sure he was."

"It's the truth," Eliah continued. "I was sad about missing my home and family."

"Yes, yes," Gloin said, waving his hand at her. "Kili, Thorin wants you back at camp. I would advise not mentioning this little… sweet moment to the others."

With an apologetic look towards Eliah, Kili walked off, leaving her alone with an older, and more experienced dwarf. "Come with me," he said, stomping off into the forest.

"Where are we going?" she asked, trying to catch up with him.

"Firewood collecting – your favourite," he replied. "And you and I are going to have a little talk."

**…**

"_That little chat," Eliah said to her son, "was by far the most embarrassing chat I have ever had with a male dwarf… ever." She giggled aloud. "Oh, ancestors save me! It was embarrassing!"_

_Eliah's son wiggled in his deep blue blanket. "Get comfortable, my son. This story is only getting started."_

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Oh sweet Ancestors have mercy on me, Eliah thought to herself, eyes closed. She could hear Gloin stomping just ahead of her, twigs snapping beneath his large feet.

"Well then," Gloin finally said, shoving some twigs into her arms. "If the company had been told in advance Thorin would be bringing a young girl of our kin on our quest, bets would have been given to see which one of Thorin's nephews would woo you first."

Oh dear… Eliah inhaled deeply, her heart beating faster. Just let her crawl into a hole and die!

"That does not mean it would be deemed wise," Gloin continued.

Eliah dared to look over at him; he had a hard stare towards her – one that could easily pierce her soul. "It was innocent…"

Gloin held up his hand to stop her talking. "I, out of all of the company, know what it's like to fancy someone. I am married myself."

"Then pray tell me what it's like," Elia replied, "For I have never felt this feeling before."

Gloin remained quiet for some time, staring at the forest floor. "I doubt you are in love – you are too young and naïve to know anything about that. So is Kili. In fact, Kili is young and naïve even for his age. Be careful around him. Do not lead him down such a path unless you have the same intentions. You may just experience Thorin's full wrath otherwise."

Elia nodded, believing Gloin completely in that case. Thorin would not be happy if he discovered that she was leading Kili on.

"You two seem to get along rather well," Gloin continued. "You both seemed to be developing a sound relationship. But this is neither the time nor place to be having your heads up in the clouds, thinking of ways to make each other smile."

Elia nodded again, looking to the ground as Gloin stepped closer.

"I don't want to see any gifts being exchanged between you two, no secret conversations, no more archery practices… alone." Elia opened her mouth to protest, but one hard look from Gloin had her shut up quick smart. "This is for your own good. The future of this quest is uncertain. Do you want to fall in love with someone, only to have them perish not long after? And what about Kili? You may be a capable fighter, but you come from some land across the sea. Whether you like it or not, you are not one of us. And besides what you say, I would bet anyone that your kin will be looking for you."

"They are not," Eliah said, finding her voice. "And I don't need to be lectured by you. Thorin has already told me I am not to become a distraction."

"Being a female of our kind has already made you a distraction." Gloin sighed heavily. "I am sorry, lass. I do not mean to be cruel with my words, but I am a plain speaking dwarf. I do not want to see you or Kili with a broken heart. I do not see any good coming from it. Stay his friend, and nothing more."

"I intended on nothing more, Gloin," she spoke softly. "I am sorry if it looked like more, but I assure you it was not. He was only comforting me."

Gloin chuckled. "That is exactly how I met my wife. I offered her comfort when she was in need of it. Now we are married and have a son."

"Good came of that comfort," Eliah said, half smiling.

Gloin grimaced at her words. "She and I were not on a quest at the time. Leave courtship for a time of peace. Now, come."

Back at camp, everyone was carrying on as per usual. Gloin acted as if nothing had happened, but Eliah could feel the stare from Kili burning into her back. She stole a glance at him, giving him a reassuring smile. Her actions seemed to relax Kili a great deal, returning her smile. Oh, if only things were simple, she groaned inwardly. At least it was not Thorin who had found them. That could have developed into an interesting little scene. Perhaps, once they reached Erebor, she could openly kiss Kili in front of Thorin. The exiled king's reaction would surely be enough to frighten off any dragon in the region. Eliah giggled to herself, picturing such a scene.

"What has you in such high spirits?" Bofur asked, plopping down next to her, whipping out his long pipe.

"Just thinking of happier times," she replied. "I miss the days where my responsibilities were minimal."

Bofur chuckled. "Had a rather luxurious life, did ya?"

"You could say that." She smiled. "But enough reminiscing; we have the future to think about! Are you looking forward to reclaiming Erebor?"

Bofur puffed out some smoke. "It shall be an eye-opening experience, lass. I, myself am only a miner and toy-maker from the Blue Mountains. Such treasures and wonders were only told in stories to Bombur and I as lads. But I am prepared to make my mark on this world, and redeem our kin's name in the eyes of others."

"Those are very noble words, Bofur. I am beginning to like you a lot," Eliah grinned, giggling as Bofur gave her a quirky smile of his own.

**…**

From then on the days only seemed to become more miserable. It rained.

No seriously, it rained!

This rain was not just a sudden downpour, it continued on for days. And the wind! Eliah had to keep her hood up constantly as their ponies trudged along the muddy road. It never ended. The harsh wind would whip across her face, causing her fair to sting her cheeks as it hit her face time and time again. Such a thing had a tendency to make people grumpy. Finally, after much complaint from the company, Thorin had them stop near several large trees that created numerous dry patches on the ground underneath.

Thorin helped Eliah dismount, patting her on the shoulder in some reassuring way. They had hardly spoken in the past few days. Both were far too cranky to speak to each other in fear they would start a catastrophic argument. They may have liked each other well enough, but the weather was willing to test those limits.

And to think matters could not get any worse.

Eliah was assisting Bombur by unpacking the cooking supplies from one of their ponies. All was going fine and dandy until the reins slipped out of her hand, falling to the ground. Due to her complete lack of coordination, her attempted to pick up the reins got her foot stuck in the loop and she tried to yank her boot out. The tugging startled the pony, and you know what ponies do when they are startled?

They bolt.

Unfortunately, Eliah's foot was still caught in the reins when it bolted. She screamed as she was tossed to the muddy ground and began being dragged off away from the others. She could hear the commotion the company was making now as they saw what was happening. Eliah tried to grab onto anything that would slow her down – grass, rocks, gravel, and roots – anything! All she got was mud under her fingernails and small cuts on her palms. Then, out of nowhere, everything changed. She was no longer being dragged through mud, but rather submerged in freezing cold water. Did you know that Eliah could not swim? It wasn't a skill that most dwarves bothered to learn.

Eliah managed to break the surface to see the pony frantically trying to get back to land. The only problem was that this river they had fallen into had a rather sound current rushing past them, pulling them further downstream.

"Eliah!" she heard Thorin shout from somewhere on the riverbank. She could not see him, or anyone for that matter. The reins had become stuck on something on the riverbed, and the tugging force of the water had begun to drag her under. So this was it – this is how it was going to end. After everything she had been through.

Something grabbed her around the waist and yanked her up. She gasped for hair, spluttering about and noticed Fili holding her tightly, looking at something past her.

"Hold onto me," he shouted. He started tying a rope around them both, before reach out for someone else.

Elia looked behind her and saw Kili unstrapping the supplies off the pony. What Kili was planning to save, Eliah was not sure. But the young dwarf was starting to struggle against the current.

"Kili, hurry it up!" Fili shouted against the roaring of the passing water.

Kili was starting to fail at whatever he was trying to do and had no choice but to grab onto the rope Fili had thrown his way. He let go of the pony and supplies, and they both drifted off into the distance. Eliah cried out at the thought of losing them, but her attention was drawn to Kili who was now right beside her, also holding onto her waist. Fili began shouting at someone on the riverbank, and she felt the rope being tugged.

"Kili, I can't swim!" Eliah shouted, grabbing one of his hands.

"It's okay!" he shouted back over the water. "Fili and I have got you!"

The feeling of gravel and rock under her feet made her heart leap with relief. Her whole body was completely wasted: every muscle was weak and sore and numb from the cold water. Fili helped her up the bank while Kili climbed out on all fours before collapsing in a wet heap.

"We need to get you three warm!" Oin said, throwing his cloak around Eliah's shoulders. "Help the lads up and get them some dry blankets and clothes."

Oin and Thorin led Eliah ahead of the group. She was coughing and shaking uncontrollably. Dwarves did not take ill easily, but to Eliah, death felt very near. She had never felt this cold before. What was worse was that Gloin could not get a fire started due to the atrocious weather conditions. It was all getting out of hand.

Eliah found herself being put down against a thick tree stump. The ground around her was dry and she drew her knees up to her chest as she continued to shake. Her hair was a wet heap, sticking to the sides of her face and was by now an untameable mess. All she could do was rest her forehead on her knees and allow the other to worry about her condition. She felt Thorin's presence in front of her, and the warm sensation of something thick and woolly being thrown around her shoulders. She peeked up at him and noticed his fur coat was no longer on him.

"What about you?" she whispered, wiping some hair out of her eyes.

"I did not fall into a freezing river," Thorin replied, wrapping his cloak tightly around her. "If you do not keep warm, you will get sick."

"Fili and Kili?" she asked shakily.

"They are being looked after. The three of you will stay together under this tree for the night. It is the driest place."

Eliah could only nod.

Time passed slowly and eventually Fili and Kili joined her: Kili sitting next to her and Fili on his other side. Both were silent and trying their best not to shake as much. Thorin's cloak had warmed her considerably, but her clothes were still damp. She looked at the brothers and saw they had changed into dry clothes.

"Why did no one get me to change?" she asked them.

Kili could only smirk and looked away. Fortunately, Fili had some sense in him. "You were so shaken up and well… you are a female. We didn't think you would be comfortable changing your clothes with all of us here."

Kili finally looked at her. "You were so cold and weak that someone would have had to help you."

"Ohhhh…" Eliah said, tightening to cloak around her. No doubt Kili's smirk had him wishing it was he who would have helped her change. "Well I appreciate the thought of keeping my dignity intact."

The brothers chuckled quietly.

"Thank you," she said. "Both of you – thank you. You saved me."

"We would never let you drown," Kili replied, smiling.

"Still, it was a very selfless act," she said.

"Like my brother said," Fili spoke. "We could never let you drown. You are part of this company, and even part of our family now."

Eliah opened her mouth, surprised by his words. "You consider me part of your family?"

"You are our uncle's ward," Kili said.

"That makes you family," Fili added.

"And you have met our mother, and Thorin said she approves of you," spoke Fili.

Eliah managed a ragged laugh. "It seems you two have been talking about me."

"It's what brothers do," Kili smiled.

Eliah smiled back and rested her head on Kili's shoulder. "Can you help me stay warm?"

She felt his arm move under Thorin's cloak and around her back, pulling her closer to him.

"It this better?" he asked. His voice was close to her ear.

She snuggled closer to him, humming in approval. "Much, thank you."

"Your clothes are still damp," he remarked, shivering.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Blame the rain."

Kili laughed and murmured something to Fili.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked, shifting around.

"Nothing," he replied, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "Just try and get some sleep."

Eliah sighed contently, and complied to his request.

**TBC**

* * *

Sorry for the delay. Life threw me a huuuuge curve ball and I took out my sorrows on tumblr :P Also, I got drunk and thought it would be great to write the first draft – I was too embarrassed to open the document for a while :P

Anyway, thanks to all who are supporting this story. You shall not be disappointed :)


End file.
